Yu Yu Slayers
by Mysticalflame
Summary: LZ! A Slayers and YYH crossover. Lina get's kidnapped by Yokai to be made into a demon. She escapes to the human world with only one problem. She's dead. {Hiatus}
1. Default Chapter

"We've got 'er boys, pull back, pull back!" a grating voice yelled into a medium sized clearing. Ten yokai give strong sighs of relief and ran away as fast as they could. These people would have killed them in no time flat, if they hadn't lost their leader. The blue guy though, he had taken out over a hundred of the yokai, and that scared them.

"No! Amelia, cast a containing spell!" the blue guy shouted.

A young raven haired girl looked at the ground sheepishly and murmured as quietly as possible, "I don't know the containment spell..." But it wasn't quiet enough.

"What do you _mean_, you don't know the containme-never mind, they're getting away!" he gave a battle cry and charged after them, but they were already at their portal and were on their way through. It closed up just as he reached it.

"Shimatta!" He cursed and turned around. There was nothing he could do right now. Maybe the library had information on portals. He turned and left, his cape blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Mr. Zelgadis, wait for me!!!" Amelia ran after him, tripping on a root and, muttering about the unJust placement of the root, caught up to him.

In the library Zelgadis was searching through every book he could find, when Gourry walked in.

"Zel? Have you seen Lina? She promised to treat me to dinner..." Gourry looked around like he would see her hiding behind a bookcase.

"Leave is to Gourry to remember anything to do with food." Zelgadis muttered underneath his breath. "She only promised to buy you dinner if we were successful in our mission. If we failed, _you_ had to buy. We failed; you get to buy her dinner. But that will be a problem."

"Why's that?" Gourry scratched his head and smiled innocently.

"Because the fiends of Justice stole her from our grasp! Using unJust methods, they took her and hid her in their unJust portals!" Amelia burst out, unable to contain it any longer.

"Fiends? Portals? Hid?" Gourry looked at Zelgadis for clarification.

"Some lower Yokai came and kidnapped Lina. They opened a small portal to the demon world and took her there." Zelgadis frowned worriedly. "If she stays there for too long, we will have few to no ways of getting her back. But what bothers me most, is that she can do them absolutely no good. She's not a demon..."

Martina danced by the window and a loud shout could be heard. "Lina got her just desserts, Lina got her just desserts!"

"Fireball!" a now roasted Martina rested outside, the ball of fire having gone through the window.

"That was unjust, Mr. Zelgadis! Hitting her when she didn't know you were there!" guess who said that!

"It was Just. She was celebrating Lina's capture by demons."

"But...she was...I must consult my bedtime stories of Justice book and see if that's in there!" Amelia pulls out a big book, as tall as Zelgadis, and begins reading. "Line 693, 'Hitting any person, no matter the reason, is considered a felony of Justice.' See? It's a felony of Justice!" looking proudly at her book, Amelia shut it and slipped it into her cape.

"But it doesn't say anything about hitting a person when their back is turned." Zelgadis pointed out smugly.

"But that's not any different. It's still hitting!"

"Hitting someone when their back is turned is not hitting them. It's different." 'Right,' he thought, 'it's sneaky, but anyway.'

"But..."

"Does your book of Justice say anything about hitting people when their back is turned?"

"No..."

"I didn't think so." He smiled smugly and turned away. He picked up another book and blinked. "Hmmm, maybe _she_ can help. I went to the River Styx once. The pilot there was really pretty, and she told me it wasn't my time yet, that I was just supposed to wait. I don't remember anything about her except her unusually cheery attitude, like Lina, and her blue hair..."

So, how did you like it? The idea wouldn't go away, so I had to write it. :P I hope you will review, if you even read. Bai bai! Oh! I don't own Slayers OR Yu Yu Hakusho and that is the only time I am going to say that so don't ask me to say that again! Oh, oh, oh!!! I'm turning fifteen!!!! Yeah yeah, I know that's nothing big to all of you people, but at my school, being fifteen gets you privileges. Plus, one of my best friends is making me cheesecake!!!!! Yummy! My birthday is August 17th!


	2. Lina's Misery

"What the hell is going on, here?! If you don't let me out this instant I'll-" Lina screeched, then speaking softer, she chanted "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Aaaaaggggghhh!!!!!" Electrically shocked to unconsciousness, Lina laid there, unmoving.

"She's a beast! I knew we shouldn't have gotten 'er!" a blue demon told his green compatriot, putting away the portable shocker.

"Don't complain to me. But I think Boss is right. She'll make a good Yokai. See the red eyes? She's already half." The green guy smiled. Or maybe he grimaced. It depends on how you look at it...

"Yeah, but she'll be even more dangerous."

"She'll be grateful for the extra power, Glueman, and gladly help us destroy the humans."

Glueman shook his head. This particular human already had power to spare. If they gave her any more...

Lina stomach growled, making the two demons jump in surprise. They had been standing, sentry-like, out side of her jail cell, one on each side. Lina was standing in the middle, her hands on the bars and her face stuck against them. Her eyes seemed to be glowing red, and when she turned them on the green demon, he cowered away in fear.

"Give me some food, or you'll know how unhappy I am." She threatened in a calm voice.

"Right away, ma'am!" he ran off and came back as quickly as possible. Shoving the small rations of apples and oranges through the bars, he took his post again, keeping a wary eye on the prisoner.

She ravenously devoured every last morsel as he looked on in grief. That was his dinner. He'd have to go hungry again.

"Hey, Shilder, you have to share some of your dinner with me tonight."

"No way! You're the one who gave her your rations! I'm not stupid enough to give up the little it of food they give us."

"But who knows what she might've done to us!"

"Behind steel bars, chained, and weak, not to mention _human _what the heck do you think she can do to you?"

"Break your legs, and suffocate you, after cutting off your right arm, frying it, and eating it." the red eyes were back, more creepy than before.

"Heh, heh, you, uh, can't do anything to me human!" Shilder yelled at her, but if you looked at his legs they were trembling violently.

"Is that so?" a smirk crossed her features, and both of the young demons shivered.

"What is going on, here?" a deep, malevolent, voice demanded.

"The prisoner is attempting to frighten us, sir!" reported the blue guy, Glueman, Lina thought, hmmm he could be useful.

"And she's succeeding! I don't know what Master thinks, wanting a demon like this. She'll be as powerful, if not more so, as he is!"

"Sir! Did you need anything from us?" Shilder asked.

"Yes, actually, I need you to bring the prisoner in for questioning."

"How?"

"Fools! Shock her! Then bring her in! I can't believe I have such idiots under my leadership." The voice retreated, without making an appearance.

Lina watched the exchange with interest. So this guy wasn't the leader. And she'd be even more powerful as a demon. But...becoming one of those, voluntarily or not, went completely against her way of life. She had to do something, and do it fast. But...it didn't seem like they were going to make her into one yet, and maybe Zel and the rest would reach her in time. Maybe.

Glueman reached into the cell and tried to reach her with the stick, but she was against the far wall and he couldn't reach her. "Come on! This will only take a minute!"

"You think I'm just going to let you hurt me? You're insane!" Lina glared at him. I could probably escape right now, probably, but I still don't know what is going on! I'll let them take me to this...place; maybe I'll learn something new.

Shilder shuddered, but he reached for the keys, hooked to his belt loop. Shoving the keys into the lock as quickly as possible, he yanked it open and pushed Glueman in as fast as he could. Slamming the door shut, he spoke, "I have faith that you can shock her, Glueman!"

"Coward!"

"But alive!"

Lina put up a token fight, but she let herself get shocked. Curiosity was one of her biggest enemies, and it was winning today.

Ten minutes later, the three were in a small chamber, the two demons having successfully carried her in and chained her to a table.

"I wish _he_ would hurry up with the magic tranquilizer! If she wakes up, she might just cast one of her spells."

The door slammed open and the two demons jumped to attention. "Ah, so you've actually managed to do something right! Good, because I'd hate to see the consequences pf failing..." He let the threat hang in the air as he pulled out a needle and injecting a purple liquid into Lina's arm. "When all of this liquid sinks into her blood stream, she will be incapable of casting spells."

"For how long, sir?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." They replied in unison.

Lina blinked her eyes open, and stared at the two demons around her. A voice sounded from nowhere, startling her. "Tell me everything you know!" it demanded.

"Never!" she cried dramatically, giggling a bit inside.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to pull it out of you the old fashioned way." The voice seemed excited, making Lina frowned.

"Show yourself and I'll think about it." She grinned. This was kind of fun.

"What? Oh, I forgot." The chair tilted from its flat position, allowing her to see the floor. A pint sized little boy stood there, smirking. He had raven black hair and green eyes, a little black pacifier was in his mouth and he was sucking on it avidly. He wore an orange and black robe, and though Lina didn't know it, except for the colors, he looked exactly the same as Koenma.

Lina looked at him for a moment and one eyebrow rose.

"I'm the second in command. And when dad's not here, I'm in charge. Like now! Fear me!"

Lina started laughing, which caused the toddler to get mad and draw himself up to his full height. A grand 3 feet.

"My name is Moenka! I'll teach you to act like that with me! Demon! The first step!"

Lina was too busy laughing at the toddler to notice the green demon pull out a knife. It flashed and a long, deep, cut appeared on her right arm. It ran from her shoulder to halfway down her forearm. Immediately, Lina stopped laughing and clenched her teeth, determined not to give them the pleasure of hearing her cry out. Blood poured from the cut, splashing on the floor in what seemed like impossible amounts for a simple cut, deep though it was.

"Will you become a Yokai?" Moenka demanded.

"No." Lina ground out. The beatings that followed, interspersed with demands and questions, left her torn and bloody. When they threw her into her cell, Lina was unconscious and had lost too much blood.

"I thought we were just going to make her into a demon, not send her through the worst torment in Limbo!" Glueman gulped. "Now she won't survive, and all the demons who died so she could be caught, died uselessly!"

"You fool, if don't shut up, we'll be in big trouble. You'll be as bad off as she is!" but neither demon could resist the urge to look into the cell and looking at her in pity.

"She was just standing up for herself and her kind. I don't ever remember demons getting such a beating because they stood up for us." Glueman winced again and looked straight ahead.

Lina groaned silently. She wasn't as bad off as they seemed to think. Or was she. She didn't know. Even her sister wasn't this brutal! But she had to get away. Her curiosity wouldn't get the better of herself next time. If there _was_ a next time. Her consciousness was quickly fading, and she didn't know how long she could last. A small pop in the corner of cell, alerted her to the presence of someone.

Or some_thing_.

Was that better than my last chapter? Was it? Was it? Was it?

Oh well, anyway! Chapter three will be out...soon? I hope?

Hehe. This is fun! I'll continue my other fic, Darkness Within, so, bai bai!!!!!!!!

And major major thankies to my reviewers! And I don't care if you don't care that I had a birthday! I mean, it's MY b-day and MY cheesecake, so I'll thank you very much not to insult them, okay? Thankies!


	3. The Grim Reaper

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I 'preciate it! Bai bai!

"So there's nothing I can do to help at all?" Zelgadis demanded. "There's go to be _something_..."

The young looking blue haired girl standing next to him looked at the ground in defeat. "O, I'm sorry, but there really is nothing I can do for you. I'd help if I could!" her traditional pink kimono flapped slightly in the wind.

"I know Botan, I know. But there has to be something, something. Maybe Koenma?" he looked up hopefully. Botan shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm the pilot of the River Styx, the Grim Reaper, Death, I have a lot of nicknames. This isn't my domain. But," She paused, seeming to consider something. "I do know a group of people who might be able to help. They're not exactly always _willing_ mind you, but if there were orders from Koenma..."

"Can I see her?" Zelgadis asked half-heartedly. He already knew what the answer would be.

"Well, I suppose so. It's not recommended, but I'm not the most traditional of people."

"I'll say. What kind of Grim Reaper says 'Bingo' when she's called?" Zelgadis grumbled, not showing it, but truly surprised they'd let him see Lina.

"You know, Yusuke said the same thing when we first met." Botan placed a slender digit on her chin, contemplating.

"Yusuke?"

"A friends. He might be willing to help Lina. He's always open to kicking demon butt. Hiei might help too. If Yusuke is there, then you can bet that Kuwabara is going to show up and Kurama might show up just for fun. It's a motley bunch, but as a whole they're okay."

"Whatever just let me see her." Botan rolled her blue eyes and pulled out an oar from nowhere. She waved it once and sat on it, floating over the ground.

"Watch."

"I am."

"Smart-aleck. Shut up and watch or you might miss something."

Over the screen appeared a grungy cell. Grain littered the floor and it looked as if it had never been cleaned. Which is probably true. Lina lay on her side in the middle. At first glance, nothing seemed wrong, but if you looked harder, blood seeped through her red clothing. Her right arm, hidden beneath her black cloak, was lightly bandaged, but the blood was beginning to soak through. Small cuts and scrapes covered her face and arms, her pants were ripped at the thigh and little cuts were everywhere on her legs.

Outside of the cell stood two sentries, a green, well-muscled guy with a small horn sticking out of the middle of his head, and a tuft of hair around it, looked at a blue guy. They both wore tiger print cloths over their waist and to their knees, but instead of having one horn, the blue guy had two very small ones on the side of his head. He had no hair and looked like he hadn't taken a bath in years. Or ever.

The screen disappeared and Zelgadis's look of horror changed to chagrin. "So you're telling me that I just have to leave here there and I'm, not allowed to help her, that's basically what you're saying, right?"

Botan cringed and nodded. This was the worst part of her job. Playing messenger girl for Koenma.

"Well, forget it. I'm not going to leave her!" Zelgadis growled slightly and turned on his heel, towards the library.

"Stop, Zelgadis! There might be something you can do for her. but I can't do it, I need you too-"

"What do you need done, and consider it done." Zelgadis was back in a flash.

"First..."

Lina crumpled to the ground. Too much blood loss, too much pain. Most people would have either given in, or died, but Lina was too stubborn.

A small pop in the corner of her cell alerted Lina to the presence of someone.

Or some_thing._

"Wh-what the hell?" she stood up, her right arm hung by her side, useless and bloody, as her left leg dragged on the ground. By sheer force of will, she pulled herself over to the small object lying on the ground. Grabbing the small container, Lina shivered. It was ice-cold. Whatever it contained must be unpleasant.

A note fluttered down from the lid. 'Use this to escape. It's a small worm-hole, and it can take you to the human world.' –Zel

"How did he-never mind, now's not the time. When I get back, it's question time. He'll answer or pay. He had a worm hole and didn't tell me!" Lina pouted and took the jar. The lid was screwed on so tight, though, that Lina had to work at it. Eventually she was forced to give up. The lid was slippery because blood kept dripping onto it and Lina was out of clean clothing. Her vision was going hazy, but she wasn't about to give up. If they discovered her only way out...one last, desperate heave, and the lid came off, but at a cost. The bandage around her arm was completely soaked because of the strength needed to twist it. If she didn't go quickly, it would be too late.

She nearly screamed, but unwilling to let the guards know of what she had, Lina bit her lip to keep silent. The coldness swept through her body and left her shivering as the wormhole rose from the jar. It was the size of her fist. But it was enough. Unfortunately, the guards knew.

The spear stabbing into her heart told her that.


	4. She's dead!

"Yusuke! Get back here!" A brown-haired girl shouted after the retreating form of Yusuke Urameshi.

"Nyah-Nyah! You can't make me!" a boy turned from running down the street to wave at her. his short black hair and green uniform separated him from a sea of blue. The strongest man that existed, so far, stood in front of Sarasaki(sp?) High School.

"School isn't over yet! And you still haven't gotten the school uniform! It's _blue_ not green." Keiko shouted after him.

"I like being different. School is boring anyway! I'll see you later, Keiko!" with that Yusuke disappeared out the gate.

'Darn it, Keiko can be such a nag!' he thought, turning down an alleyway. 'I've got a meeting with pacifier face-I mean, Koenma, and if I'm late one more time he'll start yelling at me, and I don't want to deal with that right now.' He turned down another, darker, alley and stopped.

"What the hell is that?"

Hiei looked up and shook his head. "A human. Or it used to be. Stabbed in the heart, died on impact."

"What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you didn't care about human life." Yusuke taunted.

"I don't. I felt a demon presence and came to check it out. There was something else...but it faded before I could get to it." Hiei scowled, nothing new.

"What about the demon? Did you kill it?"

"No."

"Why not? That's our job..."

"_Your_ job, spirit detective, not mine. If Kurama wants to help out, then whatever. But don't you include me with the monkey."

"Kuwabara's not a monkey. He's a chimp." Yusuke quipped. They both smiled inwardly, but showed no emotion otherwise.

"Kuwabara's a human just like you, Yusuke, and don't you forget it!" Botan took her oar and slapped him on the head. Ignoring the boy clutching his head, Botan turned to Hiei. "Now, now, what's all the ruckus? I hope you haven't destroyed anything. Spirit World's money stash is going to disappear if this keeps up!"

"Spirit World's money can disappear for all I care, but that's not the problem. He found a dead human. Hiei said there was a demon here and that there was something else, but he never saw it." Yusuke informed the upbeat Grim Reaper.

"That reminds me. I'll have to keep an eye out for Lina Inverse, she should be arriving."

"Do you mean her?" Hiei asked, pointing at the dead person.

"What! Surely not! Lina can't get killed, it would be disastrous." Botan rushed over to the body.

"Whaddaya mean? Me, Kurama, and Hiei can take care of anything you throw at us!" Yusuke boasted.

"Watch yourself detective. Don't include me in anything you do. If I wish to join, I will." Hiei glared at Yusuke.

"Shut up, you two, this is serious. Lina has the power to add great strength to your group. She's not a fist fighter though." Botan looked up, frowning.

"Don't include me, this has nothing to do with me!" Hiei put in quickly.

Botan looked at Hiei. He stood about 4' 8" (is that 4" 8'? or did I have it right?), and wore a long, black coat that covered him from shoulder to toe. It split a little in the middle, and you could see black pants. He wore a white ribbon around his forehead, like Lina, and he had crimson eyes. His black hair was spiky and untamable, but still looked cool. He had a sword hanging from his waist.

"On the contrary, Mr.-I'm-a-demon-and-too-good-for-the-humans! You're a big part of it. Without you they wouldn't have won the Dark Tournament or against the four demon 'gods' you're a vital part of this team, just like Kurama and Yusuke." Too late she realized her mistake, and Hiei pounced on it.

"What about the monkey?" he smirked.

"He's not a monkey, he's Kuwabara! And he's a big part of this team too!" Botan shouted at him, flustered.

"And tell me what match in the Dark Tournament he won without—"

"Annnnnnnnyyyyy-waaaayyy!" Yusuke dragged the word out, stalling for a conversation. "What about this Lina person? If she's dead, how come we haven't seen her? I mean, I _am_ the Spirit Detective. _You're_ the Grim Reaper, and Hiei is a super-strong demon. One of us should have noticed her spirit."

"She is probably back at the River, waiting on me. Let me see where's she's supposed to go." Botan reached into her pink kimono and pulled out a little book, tossing her long, blue hair over her shoulder. "It says she's violent," Yusuke's ears perked up. "She likes to destroy things, and does so often." Hiei looked faintly interested, though he tried to hide it. "What she wants, she gets. Looks like she's not exactly heaven material..." Botan sweat-dropped.

"Let's look at the good things." Yusuke suggested. Botan complied, and then continued.

"Saved the world, once against Shabranigdo, once against Copii-Rezo, once against Pihibrizzo, Once against Dark-Star, Once against Valgaav, Gaav, and many other demons. I guess the good outweighs the bad. It says her greatest fear is her sister and slugs, but other than that, she's not afraid of anything."

Yusuke smiled a bit. Hiei tried to hide his interest, but failed. Miserably. "So are you taking her to Spirit World, or is she staying here?"

"Well, she wasn't meant to die. She had a very long life ahead of her, a couple hundred years left apparently."

"But no human can live that long!" Hiei protested, he frowned again. "That's about how long _I'm _supposed to live!"

Botan frowned. "This part confused me, but I think it means that she took a god into her body and some of the immortality rubbed off on her."

"In that case, then shouldn't she still be alive?" Yusuke pointed out.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's not her time to die. Ouch," Botan continued, still looking at the little book. "Looks like she had problems blowing up inns, princess's and ships, and—"

"Hn. We go the point." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"In any case, she isn't supposed to be dead. Yusuke, could you take her to your house and take care of her body just in case?"

"I guess so," The detective grumbled. Botan smiled, satisfied, and continued on her way.

"I have to go back to Spirit World and make sure she's not there. I'll talk to you two later!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and ignored Botan, while Yusuke simply rolled his eyes. Hiei turned away and disappeared, going at speeds a normal human couldn't comprehend.

"So you're gonna leave me to take care of the body, huh?" Yusuke growled. Talk about dumb stuff. He picked up the red-haired girl and started towards Keiko's house. The girl was already in the know about demons and stuff, he reasoned, hopefully she'd help him with this girl. He didn't know what to do with her.

I don't own it people, and I'm sorry, but yeah, Lina's dead. ; If you've ever seen YYH you have an idea what might happen. I'll try better on the description ya'll. Hey, I had these chapter's done, but forgot to put them out ; anyway, Hurricane Ivan destroyed the school beside us and we don't go back till they do, so no school for at least a week! Although...a LOT of clean up. ::shudder:: branches, leaves, tree's :'( waaaah! See ya next chapter, people! And I wanted to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! Thanks a lot! Bai bai!


	5. gettin' people from one place to another...

Keiko (Kay-Ko) frowned. Where had Yusuke (yuse-kay) run off to? He probably had a meeting with Botan. Maybe they had another case...Keiko shuddered, the last couple of cases were bad enough. The Makai tunnel trying to form on the earth, and it did, to a point. And before that, there was Toguro and the Dark tournament.

Keiko sighed. There were too many chances for Yusuke to get killed.

88888888

Vignette.

"Where the heck did she go?!" a certain blue young man shouted to the world.

"She's probably out destroying bandits or stealing money, or something like that." Gourry shrugged.

"She was _kidnapped_ by the 'Yokai' or whatever Botan called them." Zel groused.

"Who's Botan?" Sylphiel questioned.

"I'll explain later."

999999999

"Keiko! Keiko!! Hey, Keiko! Ya in there? I need your help! Botan's got me on another case. She says this one is going to be so hard that we'll need more help. So she got some chick named Lina, but she's dead and we don't know what to do." Yusuke was standing outside of Keiko's house, trying to explain to her before she got worked up over something that hadn't happened.

Keiko grumbled. What did he want now? She was trying to do her homework, something Yusuke had probably never done before. Ever. Anyway, she's trying to do her homework, but he keeps yelling stuff about another case, and she quit listening. She couldn't, however, block out a few words, which happened to be 'chick' and 'dead.'

Well, she's not going to get any homework done anytime soon!

Yusuke was starting to get impatient, not that he is ever PATIENT. Just that he was getting more IMpatient. Following? Yay! (Sorry, people! You'll have to forgive me. I'm listening to some upbeat country music, and it's rubbing off on me.) Anyway, he was getting impatient because Keiko still hadn't come out of the building and he was running out of things to say.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and out walked Keiko in her blue uniform. "So who got hurt because of you this time?" She yelled. Apparently she was still mad about him leaving the school. He was hoping she'd forget.

"It's not MY fault! The one who found her was Hiei!" He retorted

"And THAT'S supposed to ease my fears? Anytime I'm around Hiei, I wonder if he's about to bite my head off! He's a demon too, I don't know why you guys trust him..."

"That doesn't matter right now. I need you to help me with Lina."

"Who's that?" Keiko asked, her anger deflating as she saw the girl.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?'" Keiko shouted, angry again. Yusuke had come up to the door and ignored the question. He looked at her with sad eyes, and Keiko immediately stopped shouting at him.

"So what _really_ happened?"

"I told you before, I don't know." Yusuke shook his head. Keiko really needed to learn how to listen. Kind of reminded him of a girl he met once, Akane, he thought was the name.

He shook his head. That had nothing to do with this.

"I'm waiting for Botan to give me the story, but she went to the River Stix, so it might be a while. And before you ask she went to go find this girls spirit." Yusuke jerked a thumb at Lina, whom he had placed on the floor of the bathroom. "Apparently she's supposed to help us defeat someone. We don't know whom yet. Koenma probably does, and is holding out on us again. Darn that toddler!"

"Well, there's no use whining over it. Come on, help me." Keiko motioned towards the bathtub. "Fill it for me, would you? And I need some clean clothes and soap. Hurry, please!"

"Yes, master, anything you say, master!"

"You've got that right, slave!" The two grinned at each other, exhibiting a bond that only a couple that has gone through much together can have.

88888888

Vignette

"She's not here!" Botan screeched. "She's not anywhere around here! Which means that she's not dead, or that her spirit is too stubborn, strong, or determined to come to Spirit World. And according to this handy little book, it's all three." Botan sighed dramatically. "It's got to be the second one, because both Hiei and I agree that she died immediately." Botan got back onto her oar and flew back to Earth.

"So how am I going to find her?!" she shouted at anyone who could hear, which was basically no one.

At least she thought it was no one.

"Do ya mind hushin' up for a while so I can think? I swear the people around here can be so rude!" Botan straightened up and turned around.

"Lina!"

TBC 

Myth: I'm sorry ya'll, if this one didn't come out right. Or very good, things just aren't going to well today! Gomen nasai! Anyway, I'll see you guys in your reviews! Please? And I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I was having a really bad day when I read them! :D bai bai!


End file.
